Village hidden in the night
by Rogue XIII
Summary: Deep in a valley not far from the fire nation there lays a village not seen by others. Isolating it’s self from the world to improve its military strength… this is the story of the village hidden in the night and three young youths who will make it’s name
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… man you see that saying every ware**

ALLLLLLLLLL Right the Rogue is on the net!!! And it's my first story so be nice.

First off I just want to say that it's really annoying knowing that some people are to damn lazy to actually study the tailed beast in Japanese mythology. So instead they make them up like the 4-tailed mongoose, the 6-tailed bear or the 8-tailed penguin… WTF!!!

People… I studied a lot of stuff on Japan even how to speak it. So for some of you writers who want to keep it real I made a list. Your story will soon follow after these messages now sit back relax and turn off your cell phones.

Tails Name Animal Element Strength 

One Shukaku Raccoon dog God of wind 8th strongest

Two Nekomata Cat God of darkness 4th strongest

Three Isonade Shark God of water 6th strongest

Four Sokou Rooster+Snake God of poison Weakest

Five Houkou Dog God of illusions 3rd strongest

Six Raijuu Weasel God of lighting 5th strongest

Seven Kaku Badger God of earth 7th strongest

Eight Yamata Snake Devil 2nd strongest

Nine Kyuubi Fox God of fire Strongest

Deep in a valley not far from the fire nation there lays a village not seen by others. Isolating it's self from the world to improve its military strength… this is the story of the village hidden in the night and three young youths who will make it's name feared among all.

Reimei Kage, Reimei Kage. (Twilight Shadow) a man burst thru a door and in to the office of his lord. Their sits a lady about 28 years old with platinum blond hair mixed with black that goes past her waste and covers her left eye and wearing the normal kage outfit but dark yellow and no hat.

What is she asks.

I have information on the chuunin exams that will be held in the in the hidden leaf village and I was wondering if it was time yet. The kage gets up and walks over to the window and overlooks her village. Yes she states I think its time we show the world just what it really means to be a shinobi…I want you to fined the three best genin in our village and have them participate. Yes Reimei Kage-sama the man bows and leaves. Meanwhile in another part of the village a boy sleeps in a hammock outside of his house. He wears a long whit sleeve shirt with the kanji symbol for ice on the back, a blue sash going around his torso, which is meant for holding his weapon with the head band on it, light blue jeans with a few kunai straps on it, he has blue eyes and brown short hair which he never really combs (bed head) this boys name was Ryuu(Dragon). He lays there looking up at the sky…clouds all you see is clouds here he says he shuts his eyes and try's to get some sleep but before he gets the chance his face starts to get wet. What the fuck is it raining again.

Ryuu opens his eyes only to see a black man with long dreads. He wore sunglass and a scarf making it impossible to see his face, a black opened duster that's being held tight on his body by two belts making an x pattern on his chest and they held to long Katanas on his back, under his duster was a black shirt. He had black cargo pants full of weapons and black steel-toed boots. To most people he would monster but to Ryuu it was just his best friend. Hay Akumu(Nightmare) what's up and what the hell is that shit on you…. Akumu wipes the liquid of his face…it's…soda' he states. Well why and the hell do you have so… Ryuu pauses and starts to smile. Let me guess…Kigan(Pray)

After our training he offered to get me a soda. Ryuu jumps out of his hammock and starts to walk off. Hay were are you going. Ryuu just waves Akumu off' to get an 8th I'm board as hell. Moments later Ryuu is walking thru burnt forest. That's weird the dude suppose be here wonder what happened to him. Suddenly Ryuu felt a presents of another person. Someone strong and fast…and right behind him

Haha cliffy please review…unless it on my spelling I KOWE I SUCK


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Twilight**

Ryuu quickly slips his hand in to his kunai only to have the person behind him grab his arm. Now now there is no need for violence I'm only here to tell you that the Reimei kage has ask to see you and your two friends.

Just who the hell are y…? Before Ryuu had time to ask the shinobi is gone.

Ryuu pulls out a kunai and turns around. Damn I can't believe I was that defenseless.

Hay RYUU!!!

Akumu is running thru the forest. I sensed someone's chakra following you are you all right. Ya but we need to find Kigan as soon as possible. Ahhhh why that little fuck.

We all have business with the ka…the kage well look no more I've bean dying for another mission. Akumu and Ryuu jump to the side as another ninja appears before them.

He ware a black village headband, he had dark brown spiked with a strand coming down in front of his forehead and a rat tail that was just at his waste and green eyes. He wore a red shirt that said pray for death on the back. On his right arm he had a ninja armguard, black cargo pant full of things that would scare even the devil and finally some ninja tabi's that his pants were just barley covering. Sooo what dose the kage want to see us ab…before he had time to finish Akumu was on the young shinobi delivering mad punches. FUCKING KIGAN I'M GOING TO KILL! It took ten minutes till Ryuu was able to get Akumu off of Kigan.

Moments later in the Reimei Kage's office

You three are late the kage says. She looks over to Kigan and raises an eyebrow AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM. Kigan face is all bloody and is barely able to talk. Fking aumu ust arted tackg e or o eson. What did he say ask the kage.

Akumu looks at Kigan and smiles, he said he fell.

The kage sweat drops. Ok whatever look I have a vary important mission for you three so lessen well for this is your first S-rank mission. As you know our village has bin in secrecy for 20 years but now I think it's time we earn our rank among the five-grate shinobi countries so I'm sending you three to participate in the chuunin exam just to show how powerful we really are. Kigan jumps for joy in to a background with tidal waves and a setting sun. FUCK YA!!! Now I can show the world what this village is capable of. Both Ryuu and Akumu smack Kigan in the back of the head. SHE MENT ALL OF US DUMB SHIT!!! The kage starts to rethink about this. _These are the three strongest genin in our village? _Ok now listen, the three revert their attention back to their lord. You all will be working under the supervision of a superior… a Jounin. Right now she's waiting at training ground eight NOW GO. The three young shinobi freak and burst it out of the room.

At Training Ground 8

Akumu is pacing back and forewords…eeeeeerrrRRR wear the fuck is this guy. Who ever said it was a guy. What the fuck, Akumu jumps face foreword in to a tree quickly turning to see who it was be behind him. Their stood women with black hair messy strands were coming down nearly covering her right eye and a long pony tall that almost touch the ground (its not tied it only has a bun in it) she had red eye that would kill an angel. She wore a black ninja mask, a black ninja shirt with the sleeves and middle gone, Black ninja armguards, long black ninja pants that were tied to some ninja tabi's. Hello my name is jaaku and May I ask wear the other two are she ask. Akumu dust's him self off. Well Ryuu is sleeping in a tree and Kigan is getting ready to deck you with a beehive. Kigan's head pops out of tree. DAMN IT AKUMU. Kigan gets ready to toss the hive at the lovely Jounin but before he gets the chance'' SNAP…the branch he stands on brakes an sends him tumbling down the tree and on to Ryuu. Thay both slam hard in to the ground. Well that could have been worst. Some how Kigan… it's about too. They look up and see the beehive coming towards them. AhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH. Jaaku sweat drops. _These are the three strongest genin in our village._

Sometime later all three genin are sitting in front of the young women.

Ok now listen I'm going to be your Jounin sensei for this mission.

Ryuu interrupts. But our village doesn't have sensei's once someone graduates it's up to them to get stronger.

True' but for the chuunin exams all genin are required to have a master. Now I want get know all you so…ahh not so fast Kigan' interrupts you need to tell us about you first.

Ok well my name is Jaaku Sekijuuji I'm 23 I like peace a quite, I love reading. My dreams…well never really had one and what I hate is noise people. she looks at Kigan your next.

Right my name is Kigan Hyouban (Reputation) I'm 15 I like fucking with people's heads, I love cigarettes, and my dream is to be the most feared ninja. I hate serous people

And I'm skilled in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

Ok now you

Right my name is Akumu Meitou (Celebrated Sword) I'm 16 I like sparing I love swords

And my dream is to be the best swordsmen in the world. I'm skilled in taijutsu and bushiudo. "O" and what I hate is the FUCKER NEXT TO ME. Kigan starts laughing.

Jaaku just shakes her head ok now you.

I'm Ryuu Innen (Karma) I'm 15 I like dragons I like to sleep and my dream well I have to many. I'm skilled in Ninjutsu and taijutsu… and I hate all of you…

Kigan and Akumu both start laughing.

Ok now listen up you three our village rest on us were the best the there is and I want you all to start packing and meet me back hear tomorrow afternoon. That when the mission begins…that's when we leave for Konoha.

Plez review


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

In the village of Konoha. Jaaku and her team are heading to the hokage's tower to inform the lord of there arrival.

"Ok look while I'm getting you three signed up go and find a nice inn…one with books"

With that said Jaaku vanished from sight. "Well lets get started everyone Akumu says"

All three of the night genin split up in order to find an inn.

XIII-Akumu-IIIX

Akumus walking down the streets of Konoha enjoying the sights and the girls, when all of a sudden a strong scent grabs Akumu by the nose. A scent so strong, a scent he knows, a sce…

"RAMEN" Akumu dashes to his stomachs true love and within seconds he's standing out side of Ichiraku Ramen. _"Ok Akumu take it nice and slow. Be professional". _Akumu walks in and sees a man who appears to be in his forty's and a beautiful young lady…but Akumu wasn't paying attention to either of them instead he was drooling over the wide selection of noodles. "Can I help you lad, the man asks" "IN THE NAME OF KAMI GIVE ME EVERY THING YOU HAVE".

XIII-Kigan-IIIX

At a bar Kigan uses one his Justus to appear as an old man. "Hay old man what can I get you" I'll take what I can hold sunny he he" (many shots of sake later) Kigan walks out of the bar, talking about the end of the world and pink vampires with dice and sodas. "Wel.l tie… tooo…dispel..the..ju..HIC..justuuu. Kigan dispels his jutsu' to bad he didn't do it somewhere else. "Hay you did you just impersonate a old man to obtain alcohol"…

"What now" Kigan turns around to see a lady with black hair in a fancy kimono and appears to be holding a pig. "I don't need any advice on how to..hic…how to…hic…how to…hic….live life from a…hic…talking pig.

"THE PIGS NOT TALKING TO YOU' I am"

"How dare…y..you. talk to me that way' I am Kigan lord of…blood…chaos…hic and other things that I cant remember…right now"

"No your drunk" the lady yells back

"No I'm…GLADIATORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

After saying what needed to be said…for Kigan anyway. He runs off.

XIII-Ryuu-IIIX

Ryuu has already found an inn. A nice five star one next to the library' which his Sensei should be happy for. But right now he's just waiting in lounge for his team. After a while Akumu comes in carrying Kigan over his shoulder. " what up annnnnnnd what's wrong with Kigan" Ryuu asks. "You know the drill by now' every time he goes somewhere new he has to get drunk and go sight seeing" Akumu toss's Kigan who starts saying weird shit about Pink vampires and talking pigs but before he has any time to continue Jaaku appears right on top of Kigan's head shutting him up. "Well it looks like you found a vary nice place and next to a library I'm vary pleased"

"So what about the chuunin exams and how much info did they want?" Akumu ask while adjusting his shades. "I didn't tell them its location or about the bloodline. And as for the chuunin exams you are all signed up and it will start in one week which in the mean time we all will train for so…did you all bring your stuff" "mmfkdf" "oh sorry Kigan I forgot you were there" Jakku jumps off of Kigan letting him up. "So like I said…did you all bring them?"

"Don't look at me I always bring Masamune and Muramasa wherever I go" said Akumu pointing to the swords on his back. Ryuu unwraps his sash revealing a duel-blade with nine ribbons on it.

Kigan bites his thumb and smears blood on his armguard summoning a dark silver gauntlet on his hand with a long chain attach to it and at the end of the chain was a medium sized Scythe.

"Excellent or villages best" Kigan of the madness, Ryuu of the dragon and Akumu of the battlefield. This village is going to have one hell of a time"

Review Plez


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and the heart it fills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Do you know how many times I have to paste that shit. Any way thanks for the feedbacks guys,**

**Chapter 4: Blood and the heart it fills**

Konoha training ground thirteen:

Ryuu and Akumu are locket in mortal combat. While Jaaku and Kigan sit back and watch. "Jaaku-sensei' how come I cant spar with them?" "Because Kigan you just cant"

Hearing those word sort of hurt.

"_I'm sorry Kigan but after what happened…I don't think you should even be fighting"_

XIII-Flashback-IIIX

Ninja Academy…seven years ago

It was suppose to be a simple sparing match…

In a gym with only nine students in it each are getting ready to participate in the monthly spar. Two students had just finished and the day was all most over. Only two students remain one was the best of the best, a prodigy to all, Kai a young boy who dressed in a black shirt, black shorts and a black headband that his long red hair covers. The other student is the worst. The teacher steps in the ring. "Next up is Kai versus Kigan.

Needless to say Kigan was getting his ass kickt. What was worse is that he would not shut up about it. "Man I still cant believe you actually come here' you just cant get any better can you". There lied an eight year old Kigan pukeing up his own blood. All the girls in class wear yelling at how grate Kai was and the teachers they just amazed at how strong the boy was. Ryuu and Akumu couldn't anything they new for a fact that they couldn't beat Kai. "To bad you don't have anyone to train you' maybe your dad…oh wait he left after he found out that you weren't his real son". Blood Kigan just lay there looking at his own blood. For once just once he would like be the one to spill. Just then something snapped in the back of Kigan's head. Kigan got back on his feet. "Man you just don't give up do you" Kai charges at Kigan but stops after what he sees. His eyes Kigan eyes are red. Those wernt Kigans eye the evil and filled with lust thay wear…the devils eyes.

Before Kai had time to react a fist came slamming to his face breaking his nose but it doesn't end their Kigan dose a spin and back kicks him in the head. Bones braking, blood spewing and the grin on Kigans face. It was while till one of the teachers had enough will power to stop him. But in the end Kigan just started attacking anyone that came near him.

Kai did not survive he lost too much blood some of it got on the students. It took three Jounin to submit Kigan…No one knows what happened…all we know is that if you fight Kigan…You might bring out the devil…

XIII-Flashback End-IIIX

Ryuu and Akumu had just finished sparing. Jaaku starts walking over to them but terns her head to Kigan. "Kigan don't try fighting others instead…fight yourself"

**I plan on making a chapter like this for Ryuu and Akumu sometime so you will all know about there past to till next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Nightfall**

"Well this is wear the written exams are" Kigan says as they stand outside a two-storie building. They all walk in and see groups of Genin being hassled by two other Chuunin. Ryuu walks up to the two. "Excuse me but can you please let us thru?" Both of the chuunin just look at each other and start laughing. "HAHA please he says?"

"What do you think this a restaurant"

The chuunin stop there laughing to notice the headbands that the genin is wearing.

"Hay look he's from that newbi village"

The other chuunin walks up and shoves Ryuu to the ground. "Go back to your village this exam for ninjas not nubs"

Kigan looks at Akumu in the eyes. "Akumu…Do it"

Akumu puts his hand straight out and starts gathering chakra in it. "Yoru Maru I"

(Night round 1)…as in gun

A black sphere shoots out of Akumu's hand and heads straight for the chuunin. The chuunin barely dodge it by jumping in the air. The blast leaves a small hole in the wall. The chuunin appear in the air on the left and right side of Akumu. They both pull out kunais getting ready to throw them at Akumu. Akumu just smiles. Before they know it Kigan and Ryuu are right in front of them. Kigan dose a spin hitting the chuunin on the side of his face. Kigan continues his spinning assault hitting him in the ribs, straight in the throat and finishes it up with a kick in the stomach. "Boreas,Notus,Eurus,Zephyrus' Four wind gods" The chuunin goes slamming to the ground.

Ryuu makes a few hand signs in one of his hands. "Yoru Maru II" Ryuu shoots out bigger black sphere that zoom past the chuunin making a bigger hole in the wall and sends the chuunin face forward in to Ryuu's fist. The chuunin laid on the ground one unconsciousness the other with a broken nose.

"Haha is that all the leaf got?" everyone looks over to the stairs and see the night genin just standing there with Kigan mocking them. "Man you guys are chuunin ha don't make us laugh if that's the best your village got's then you all better rethink about calling yourselves ninjas" those words upset many of the leaf genin but the genin from the other villages just stand there in shock. Ryuu, Kigan and Akumu ascend up the stairs but Akumu turns around and faces the genin. "By the way this floor is fake"

Moments later the three genin enter the room where the written exams are about to take place.

(I'm just going to skip to the part were there on last question)

Akumu just sits at his desk tapping his fingers _"Maybe ill have beef…spicy, no chicken CHICKEN NOODLES"_

Kigan is just looking at all the people in the room _"His blood type is O+…hers is AB-…WHAT THE HELL IS MINE"_

Ryuu is just sleeping.

"All right you scumbags" Ibiki yells for all of you who stayed or weren't kic…

Ibiki sees Ryuu. "Whose ever team mate that is will you wake him up" "Chronic" Kigan yells. Ryuu slowly wakes up. "Yaaaaaaaaaon…pass it hear"

"There from the night vill…" BAAAM A lady comes bursting thru the window and lands in front of every one. " I'm Anko Mitarashi' are all you maggots ready for the next exam. Your early anko…your Always early. Review Plez 


	6. Chapter 6: Night

**Sorry for not updating sooner people but I've been busy with looking for jobs and my grandparents making me do gay ass drug tests. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Night**

Outside the forest of death…

All three night genin stand outside a gate with a number on it. Ryuu pulls out a scroll.

"We got the heaven scroll…so who's going to be the one to hold on to it?" Ryuu asks.

"I say Kigan he's the fastest out of all of us and his jutsu's are meant for groups of ninjas not just one" Akumu says. Ryuu just nods in agreement and hands the scroll to Kigan.

"WHAT are you guys serious…man you two get all the fun" Kigan grabs the scroll.

Just then the gate bursts open and all three genin dash in.

"Kigan you know the plan me and Ryuu will go hunting for the other scroll while you wait at the tower for us" The genin sprint at a even speed on the trees. Ryuu sprints faster to catch up to the side of Kigan.

"Kigan" Kigan looks at Ryuu. "Don't do anything stupid actually fallow the plan for once"

Kigan just smirks "Whatever…well this is were we part ways" Ryuu eye's bulge out of his head. 'Shit' "Kigan wait till I'm…" BOOOOM. Kigan bursts at his top speed making a sonic boom that forces Ryuu to go flying back in to a tree.

XIII-Ryuu&Akumu-IIIX

The two continue their search around the forest at their top speed with Ryuu a bit further in front of Akumu. "Hay Ryuu there's a group not to far up. Ryuu just smirks.

Ryuu and Akumu land on a branch and right in plane view is there pray. It's a group of leaf ninja. One was a guy that had red markings on his face and a dog on his head. The other was a girl that had light skin and lavender eyes and the last was a guy with a big coat and dark specks. "So Akumu who do you want"

"I'll take the…SHIT JUMP" as the two jump off the tree it explodes. Akumu and Ryuu land safely on the ground.

"Did you guys really think you could sneak up on us?" The two drew their attention to the one with dog on his head. "Trying to sneak up on us is impossible no one has ever succeeded"

"Akumu…let me handle the dog boy" Akumu just nods "Fine ill take the other two"

The two charge the three-leaf genin, both going thru a set of hand seals. Ryuu puts a hand in front of his mouth. 'Ao ryuu honoo' (Blue dragon flame) Ryuu shoots out a big blue flame disintegrating everything it touches. The leaf genin jump up avoiding the blast. The air terns ice cold. "Ready hinata" the girl looks to man next to her and pulls out a kunai. "Ready shino" both take aim at ryuu. As akumu finish his hand seals he jumps on to a tree and then kicking off doing a frontal side flip tords the two. "Your fight is with me"

Akumu puts his right hand to his left waste and quickly throws it to the side. "Yoru katana" (Night blade…katana has two meanings sword & blade) a black shadow extends from Akumu's hand. Hinata flips dodging the attack while shino ducks but fails to notice Akumu bringing his hand back . Shino has no time to avoid the blade so he uses his arms to guard. Shino is sent flying in to a tree with a huge gash in his arms. Hinata and Akumu both land on the ground. 'That black blade gets smaller with each strike and by the size that it was a second ago he's got three more strikes.

XIII-Kigan-IIIX

"Fifteen minutes…FUCKING FIFTEEN MINUTES, I've been here. Kigan paces back and forth with an eradiated expression on his face. "I need to do something I hate being board" Kigan stops his paceing and starts to smile a smile that would scare even Gaara.

'Looks like I get some fun' Kigan looks to the tree behind him. 'I know your there'

**Stop…Rogue time, gets up and dances. Remember the more reviews the sooner the update…I think I might leave it up to the readers, who is watching Kigan. **


End file.
